Timeline/1951
January *''January 1st'': Benjamin Warner is released to the United States Army for clandestine observation by SRPA. *''January 7th'': Joseph Capelli is reclaimed by SRPA. *''January 11th'': Capelli is recruited to the Sentinel Program. *''January 12th'': Capelli is assigned to Sentinel Team Kilo under the leadership of Lt. Stuart Brown. *Lt. Steven Cartwright's British Commando unit finds piles of charred bodies. Furthermore, they discover groups of savage humans seemingly aligned with the Chimera. These foreign fighters ritualistically mutilate both themselves and their victims. They leave slashed-hand markings behind, and become known as the Cloven. *''January 27th'': Cartwright's squad encounters more and more Cloven each day, as noted in his journal. *''January 29th'': Cartwright notes that attempts at communicating with the Cloven result in violence, and that their motives are unclear, as they appear to regard both humans and Chimera as enemies. *''January 29th'': Capelli is suspended for two weeks for assaulting Senior Officer Lt. Brown during a training exercise. *''January 31st'': The Cloven scavenge the bodies of some British troops after a battle, and Cartwright wonders how even the Cloven can resort to such savagery. February *''February 6th'': A Lt. Cpl. Canning was captured and imprisoned in a conversion center in Grimsby, England. He noticed that the facility is running on a skeleton crew, and that the Chimera doesn't have enough "fresh bodies to warrant full-ties operation". Canning later escaped from his cell and tries to find a way to escape the facility. *''February 13th'': A sole, wounded pilot of a VTOL noticed the sudden early migration of seabirds due to a sudden change in weather (caused by the Chimera). March *''March 8th'': A group of British soldiers that were ordered to hunt a group of Cloven found them dead and hanging from a birch tree with their tongues cut out. The soldiers examined the bodies and discovered in their mouth a picture of their presumably leader. *''March 9, 1951'': Joseph Evan Capelli was found as the sole survivor of Operation Bellerophon in a conversion center in Warsaw, Poland for six weeks, though it is classified of how he managed to survive. *''March 15th'': Sgt. Drake and an unamed British soldier were separated from their squad after being ambushed by the Chimera while hunting a group of Cloven. They later found the remains of their squad. *''March 17th'': Sgt. Drake and the British soldier are being followed by a group of Cloven. *''March 18th'': Only the British Soldier remains after Sgt. Drake disappeared from gathering water. The fate of the soldier is currently unknown, but presumably killed by the Cloven. May *''May 15'': Manchester, England; British Royal Marine James Grayson was force to kill his brother Johnny, who was overcome by the Chimeran virus, in a conversion center. The event drove Grayson into deserting his unit and went on a vendetta to eliminate every conversion center he can find to avenge his brother. June *The US fleet reaches the British coast, and deploys aerial surveillance craft to scout the area; no signs of human or animal life are detected. July *After unsuccessfully trying to contact British forces, the US navy launches Operation: Deliverance. U/AV-17 Hawk aircraft deliver the 3rd Ranger Regiment to York, England in order to secure a landing site. The flight is decimated by Chimeran anti-aircraft fire. *''July 7th'': British soldiers followed several Cloven from Lancaster and observe them engaging against the Chimera, despite the Cloven being usually avoiding conflict with the Chimera at all costs. *''July 8th'': Eleven SRPA employees died from severe head trauma by Jordan Adam Shepherd's new-found psychokinetic powers. Shepherd is overpowered and sedated by a SRPA panic team. *''July 10th'': Shepherd is transferred to SRPA Station Igloo in Iceland for Project Daedalus. *''July 11th'': The Cloven that have come from Lancaster have lured Chimeran forces to York to set up a conflict between the Americans and the Chimera. *''July 11th'': Sgt. Nathan Hale and the 1st Ranger Regiment are flown into York. Hale's squad is ambushed by Chimeran Crawlers and infected, although miraculously, Hale regains consciousness and, with the help of a US medic, is able to regroup with the rest of the regiment at an abandoned bus depot. They manage to secure a landing zone at the depot, but the Chimera launch spire missiles, infecting all the surviving troops. Carriers bring them to a Chimeran conversion center in Grimsby, England. *''July 12th'': The British Operation: Shear is successful and a nexus in the Chimeran tunnels is defended. Little do the British army know that they have just stopped the Chimera from excavating another Chimeran tower. *''July 13th'': Executive Director Lyle K. Parsons of SRPA ordered the reclamation of all surviving test subjects of Project Abraham to be analyze should the threat of further transformation, similar to the case of Jordan Shepherd, is contained. After reports of Sgt. Hale being alive and active in England, Parsons order the capture of Hale as a top priority. (See Intel 2, Memorandum) *''July 14th'': The Battle of London is a major victory for human resistance. The main Chimeran tower is destroyed, creating a unstable chain reaction propagates along the Chimera conduit network, destroying the towers in Britain along with the Angels causing the deaths of Chimeras en mass, liberating Britain from the Chimera. Nathan Hale is later apprehended by a SRPA Black Ops. team led by Major Richard Blake. *''July 15th'': SRPA Station Igloo becomes under attack by the Chimera. In the ensuing battle, Daedalus escaped. *''July 17th'': Nathan Hale is recruited into the Sentinel Program. *''July 28th'': Chimeran forces are seen gathered at scalar reactor nodes, grouped around each tower. Reconnaissance proves that the nodes provide resupply points for the Hybrids, and that they are connected to the towers' energy grids. August *''August 1st'': Sgt. Hale is assigned to Sentinel Team Echo under the command of Lt. Hank Leavitt. *''August 2nd'': US platoons are ordered to recover data from a recon base, and come under attack from the Cloven. However, an unspecified hostile faction then enters the fray, and attacks both humans and Cloven alike. An hour later, an Allied response finds only the dead bodies of the humans and Cloven, and the walls of the base blackened by thermite grenades. No data is found. *''August 7th'': The Cloven routinely ransack Chimeran scalar reactor nodes, and the lack of a response from the Chimera would seem to suggest a relationship between the two factions. UK Intelligence believes that the Cloven are stockpiling weapons to use against Allied forces. *''August 12th'': Benjamin Warner is reclaimed by SRPA Tactical Ops. *''August 13th'': Warner is recruited into the Sentinel Program. *''August 17th'': Warner is cited for making an attempted contact with his family. *''August 29th'': James Grayson is imprison for his desertion, despite being seen by many as a hero, and is sentence to death by firing squad. His sentence is avoided as the Maquis offered to recruit Grayson due to his knowledge on the Chimeran conversion center, in their resistance against the Chimera on the European continent. *''August 30th'': British troops encounter Cloven encampments, but heavy fire forces them to withdraw. After action reports describe Chimeran weapons more devastating than anything seen before; it is currently unknown whether the Cloven are in possession of advanced Chimeran weaponry, or if they've simply modified existing designs. *''August 30th'': Operation Overstrike, the First Squadron of British and Maquis forces assault Rotterdam, Holland, from the air but unexpectedly encounters Chimeran anti-aircraft gun towers that were hastily constructed, and devastated the First Squadron. The operation nearly becomes a disaster, but with the efforts of the surviving remnants of Maquis and British commando forces, they were able to destroy the gun towers and allowing the Second Squadron to reinforce and retake Rotterdam. *''Late August'': Chimeran spires attack New York, becoming America's first gray territory. September *''Early September'': In response to the spire attack in New York, President Grace approved the construction of the Liberty Defense Towers. *''September 1st'': James Grayson accompanied Raine and Colonel Mallery to infiltrate and investigate a conversion facility in Bonn, Germany. The Bonn facility was soon destroyed by Grayson, who was reprimanded by Raine and Mallery. *''September 2nd'': Grayson, Major Cartwright and his forces destroyed the Chimeran Earth Movers that threatens the Luxembourg fortress. *''September 3rd'': Maquis and the British Royal Marines in the Luxembourg fortress hold off Chiemran invading forces to allow the remaining refugees from the fortress to escape to the Maquis safe zone in Reims, France. *''September 6th'': James Grayson infected the "heart" of the Chrysalis Lair in Paris, France with Dr. Claude Bouchard's serum allowing the slowing death of the Carriers in Europe, and grounding Chimeran conversion centers to a halt. Major Cartwright's task force successfully destroyed the Paris hub Tower; and just as similar to the destruction of the London Tower, Chimera forces throughout Western Europe became disorganized, confused, and began to die. However Chimeran forces are still active in Spain, the Balkans, and Russia, constructing vast fleets of airships with their targets and destinations unknown at that time. *''September 18th'': Benjamin Warner is cited for a second attempt in making contact with his family. October *President Grace calls for immediate evacuation of Chicago. The evacuation came too late as the city became under attack of Chimeran spires, infecting many of Chicago's population. (see Operation Mission Briefing) *A prototype of the V7 Splicer was "experimented" by SRPA engineers at Ft. McCabe which heavily destroyed an army jeep. The participants were refrained from a court-martial, and were put to work on a military application for the Splicer. November *''November 1st'': Capelli is assigned to Bravo Team and participate in Operation Icarus. Capelli's actions in this operation resulted in heavy casualties and loss of SRPA Substation Kappa. *''November 15th'': The very first Liberty Defense Tower went active in Columbus, Ohio. *''November 27th'': Washington D.C. came under attack by a Chimeran spire attack, shortly after President Grace makes a public news conference in front of the refurbished Lincoln Memorial. The threat is quickly contained by the military. The attack on Washington forces the American government to be relocated to Denver, Colorado, that is within the Liberty Defense Perimeter. December *SRPA adopted the M5A2 Folsom Carbine as the standard-issue weapon for the Sentinel program. *''December 13th'': Specter Team Lieutenant David LaSalle took photographs of a Chimeran shipyard in the area formerly known as Gerolstein, Germany. *''December 15th'': A SRPA recon unit, who are working with the Maquis, has discovered evidence of a Chimeran shipyard 103 kilometers south of Bonn, Germany. This shipyard is known by the Maquis as the Chimera Construction Zone. *''December 25th'': US President Noah Grace dies of a suspicious and sudden illness, and is succeeded by Harvey McCullen. Category:Resistance Events